Dragons, Werewolves, and Giant, Evil Bats, Oh My!
by Trixie.Queen of Chaos
Summary: Trixie is not a normal girl. Follow her into her dreams of adventures with the Eragon gang, where her imagination gives it a wild twist. NOTE: This story contains the supreme power of sarcasm. Feel it's power! It is tingly yes?


Dragons and Werewolves and Giant, Evil Bats, Oh My!

Thump. The house was silent except for the low hum of the television downstairs and the crash of the heavy backpack falling to the floor. "Thank goodness my day is over and I can finally rest!" Trixie said to herself as she cleaned out her backpack from the long day at school. "Books, clothes, pencils, assorted things that somehow find their way into my bag, paperclips, and sharpies, check. Nothing is out of place, for now." Trudging to the top of the stairwell, Trixie yelled down, " Hey Mom, when is dinner ready?"

The expected, "Twenty minutes." rang from the kitchen as Kim moved about.

"Okay, so I've got at least an hour before dinner, my brain has long stopped working, and if I try to enter Mom's domain, I will surely be deep fried, slathered in barbeque sauce, and served with a light salad. My options are limitless and I'm positively ecstatic." mumbled Trixie as she retreated to her bedroom. As she meandered to her bed past the posters, swords, lightsabers, and other various paraphernalia, Trixie stopped by her desk and noticed her blue stuffed dragon, beckoning her with beady eyes. "Oh boy, here we go again!" groaned Trixie.

The beautiful meadow was serene and Trixie saw that a blue dragon still gazed at her expectantly from across a small camp. Except now, the dragon was enormous and was definitely not stuffed. Trixie looked around and noted that two people were staring at her perplexedly as well. "Okay let me guess, we're in Alagaesia, land of all things magical and home to elves, dwarves, and dragon riders right?" The people's looks grew from confused to concerned and then they gave a small nod. "Great, just peachy. So who am I, why am I here, and what am I doing?" asked Trixie. Now the people and the dragon looked frightened and one of the people stood up. Judging by her clothing, her weapons, her long silky black hair, and her perfectly pointed ears, "Oh no, this is so not happening. That can't be who I think it is!" As Trixie's mind threatened to shut down, she managed to squeak out, "Arya, Arya Drottningu?"

The elf's eyes widened and through her panic, Trixie heard a lilting voice say, "While I am glad that you know who I am, tell me sister, why do you call me by my title?"

"Sister? Sister! I'm your sister? This isn't right! I'm not supposed to be here! I should be home in Ellesmera… No! California! I should be home in California!" Both elves looked taken aback by the outburst and the great dragon even shuffled backwards as if frightened by the insane ranting teenager who stood in the middle of the clearing. Taking notice of her companions' discomfort, Trixie tried to smile and reassure them. "I'm okay, I just need a few seconds to figure how I'm going to be an elf person who can do magic and use a sword. I can do magic and use a sword, right?" This time it was only Arya who gave a small nod.

"So I'm an elven princess, and you are Eragon, and the great blue behemoth is Saphira. It's all coming back to me, I just had a, a bad dream or something and I forgot who I was for a second." Arya and Eragon seemed appeased by this explanation but Saphira was not. "Bad Trix, you're a horrible liar and the dragon that you probably insulted doesn't believe you. There goes my life. I think I can actually hear it flying out the window."

Trixie's turbulent thoughts were interrupted when the rest of the company froze and stood alert. All the sudden she noticed that the forest around her was dead quiet, not birds chirping, no bugs buzzing, and certainly no personal shoulder devils tormenting our young heroine on pranks to play or pranks not to play. This was not good. No, this was not good at all. "What's wrong?" whispered Trixie, "And why am I whispering?" Trixie's eyes grew large and she started to hyperventilate when she heard the soft answer.

"We are surrounded by another figment of your strange imagination. We are surrounded by werewolves." Arya drew her sword and the others followed suit. Except for Saphira of course.

Shaggy black shapes emerged out of the foliage. The werewolves came to a stop at the edge of the clearing, waiting. The wolves snarled, their bright yellow eyes alight with malice and acidic green slime dripping from their fangs. They were hideous, but they were regular beauty queens compared to their leader. His eyes were black chips of obsidian that conveyed an evil intent to maim, kill, slaughter, dismember, hmm lets see, am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah, not mention wreak havoc and chaos. He towered over the other wolves. Coarse matted grey hair covered every inch of him and his fangs and claws were ragged, but razor sharp. Overall, he was the vilest monster from your darkest, most evil nightmare.

"I am going to die!" was the only coherent thought running through Trixie's mind at this point. At some unspoken signal, the creatures attacked. Swords gleamed and howls were heard as the small company battled for their lives. Arya and Eragon worked together to slay one wolf while Saphira barbecued another. Trixie, armed and ready, just stood next to Saphira and tried to stay alive. Fur, limbs, and other various body parts were flown through the air. Trixie stood there thinking, "If only this was a movie, I would be entirely to happy right now, watching all this blood and gore. Something is seriously wrong with me." Then, as the fight was coming to a close and it seemed as if the four would triumph, Trix noticed the leader of the wolves slinking quietly over the ground. And he was headed straight for Eragon.

With the other three involved with slaying their own wolves, Trixie knew that it was up to her to save Eragon. She knew that his life rested in her hands and that if she messed up, she would have a homicidal dragon, a large army of freedom fighters, and the entire elven population out for her blood. "This cannot end well," thought Trix as she prepared herself to complete a task that could have fatal consequences either way.

Summoning up all her courage and praying fervently that something would happen and she wouldn't look like an idiot, Trixie yelled out, "Brisingr!" and could only watch as a dart of green fire streamed toward the great brute. Time seemed to slow as everyone turned to watch the blazing missile launch across the camp. The wolf's eyes widened but he had no time to move, only howl in agony as the flames fried him into oblivion. Eragon thanked her profusely for saving his life while they cleaned up the camp.

Noticing that it was getting dark, Trixie smirked and said, "Okay ya'll, not that this hasn't been a big bundle of fun, cause it hasn't really, but I think I should be getting home now, so I'll leave with this final note. See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!" Closing her eyes and thinking about home and food as hard as she could, heck she even clicked her heels three times for good measure, Trixie opened her eyes to see…. a big blue snout above her head? "Aaah! What in the world? Why am I not home yet? Don't tell me my crazy mind has taken over and now there is more evil heart stopping action in store for me!" Realizing that she wasn't going home just yet, Trixie sat down next to Arya and just whimpered when she saw dinner. "I hate spinach! I don't mind salad, but I hate spinach." thought Trix as she scooted the nasty abomination around her plate.

Staring up at the stars, the poor traumatized girl realized that except for the content munching of her friends, all was quiet yet again. With no chirping bugs and no bushes rustling, Trixie examined the dark clearing. Everything seemed normal, the trees, the grass, the bushes, the red eyes glaring at her from the darkness, the rotten log, and wait! What red eyes glaring at her from the darkness? Slowly Trixie reached over and poked Arya with her fork. Arya shot her an annoyed "Why did you just poke me and what do you want?" look with an arched eyebrow and everything. Seeing that, Trix debated what was safer; an annoyed, ancient elf that could tear her to bits or mysterious red eyes glistening evilly?

Deciding that the elf was probably safer, Trixie pointed to the tree and the dark shape and asked, "What is that?"

Seeing the creature and turning to glare at Trixie, Arya replied, "Why don't you tell me? And please stop bringing evil organisms that want to kill us from the recesses of your strange and overactive imagination. It's getting quite annoying." Arya alerted Eragon and Saphira of the creature, and then they all turned to Trixie. Finally Arya asked, "Well, what is it?"

Trix rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe I could tell you if I could see it! Why don't you put your superior elven senses to use and describe it for me?"

Arya glared at Trixie but acquiesced to her request. The monster was like a large black bat with long fangs and claws that were caked with a black substance. Its fur was short and it's eyes were crimson droplets against an ebony background. Upon hearing this description, Trixie's face went white and she whispered, "Shataike Bat. I really am going to die." When it heard its name, the bat spread it's wings and flew straight up into the night sky. Then it dove down like a bomber plane and brought with it a horde composed of thousands of Shataike.

The bats came in like a flood, but thanks to Saphira's flame, the heroes were able to hold them off. Out of the corner of her eye, Trixie could see a bat diving towards Arya's unprotected back. Trixie yelled, "Noooo!" and grabbed Arya to push her out of harms…

"YIPE!" Startled, Trixie looked at her surroundings. She was in her dining room, standing on top of her chair and holding a steak knife in one hand, her fluffy white puppy in the other. Two plates of spaghetti decorated the table and her mom was staring at her with an open mouth and a meatball stuck in mid air.

"Trix, are you okay? I just thought you were in a quiet mood or that you were tired from school when you came down for dinner and started staring at your plate." Kim looked frightened and Trixie was just glad to be home.

Trixie reached over and gave her Mom a big hug and said, "I'm fine Mom, I was just daydreaming."

Kim stared at her and said, "I kind of already figured out that part when you grabbed Arya and a steak knife and started slashing invisible enemies. What on earth were you thinking about?"

Trix smirked and replied, " I would tell you but you would just respond with, 'Where do you come up with this stuff' and I would respond, 'From books' and you would tell me to finish my dinner and then practice piano."

Kim shrugged and said, "Well in that case, go take a shower, come down, finish your dinner, and then practice piano."

Trix looked perplexed and asked, "Why do I have to take a shower before everything else?"

Kim smiled and answered, "I loved the hug you gave me dear, but unfortunately you rubbed your shirt and your hair in your spaghetti."

"Great. Just Great. Peachy. Peachy keen." Trixie grumbled as she headed up the stairs. Shortly after, shouts of "Die you evil undead mummy storm wing freak thing you! Die!" could be heard.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it!

Author's note: Hey people, hope ya like my first fic. This was actually an English assignment that I tweaked a bit. Oh, and I really have a dog named Arya. I have no life. So yeah. Clicky the shiny Button and good things will happen to you.


End file.
